CN: Ultimate Brawl Stars
Cartoon Network: Ultimate Brawl Stars is a fighting game with various NickToons characters. It is the counterpart game of NickToons: Ultimate Brawl Stars. The game's mechanism works similar to the Marvel vs. Capcom series. It also includes characters who come shows that aired on Cartoon Network elsewhere. Story The Cartoon Network world has fallen into the hands of an entity greater than the strongest heroes and villains. The heroes and villains have to work together in order to defeat the entity. Characters * Agent Six: TBA. * Aku: TBA. * Amethyst: TBA. * Arcee: TBA. * Ben Tennyson: What started out as an innocent road trip with his cousin Gwen and his grandfather, Max, quickly turned into a life changing adventure when 14 year old Ben Tennyson comes across a strange watch at the site of a crashed alien pod during a rest stop. The watch was known as the Omnitrix, which latched on to his wrist, merging with his very DNA! Though at first annoyed with the fact that he couldn't take it off, Ben soon discovered through a trial by fire (in the form of robots sent by his nemesis, Vilgax) that he could change into a variety of aliens, each with a unique blend of superpowers! Since then, Ben has dedicated his life to being a hero, helping others and having a bit of fun along the way (much to Gwen's annoyance when he pranks her with his powers.) Our tale begins with young Ben, still trying to learn the secrets of his Omnitrix. He was fiddling around with it, trying to find out if it came with any new features, when a jolt of energy crackled through him, knocking him unconscious. When he came to, he found himself in an alternate world, wearing completely new duds! What's more, his Omnitrix looked...different. It now possesses a 'Mode Change', which allowed him to cycle through new aliens he's never seen before! Unfortunately, no sooner had he attempted to take it for a test run, when he was ambushed by several robotic warriors! "Heh. Looks like you guys just volunteered to help me test this guy out. I'M GOING HERO!" * Blossom: The City of Townsville! On a quiet night, Professor Utonium was making the formula to create the perfect little girls, using sugar, spice and everything nice. But, he added one extra ingredient to the concoction.....Chemical X! And thus, the Powerpuff Girls were born, using their newfound powers to fight against the forces of evil! Blossom is the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, and is easily the smartest of the trio, forming plans and strategies in the toughest of pinches to take out the daily threats that face her beloved city. In between, she just wants to live life as a normal little girl, but when duty calls, she's always the first to answer the hotline and get cracking! One day, something unusual happened during a random flythrough through the city. Unusual rifts in time and space were causing people to vanish from the city, and weird characters of all kinds appearing in their place! In the midst of checking it out, Blossom was suddenly knocked unconscious by a blinding flash! When she awoke, she was separated from her sisters and, most unusal of all, she was in a completely different body! She was much older, had a different uniform, and possessed brand new powers in addition to her old ones! It appeared that the time rifts had caused her to merge with an alternate universe form, granting her new abilities! Though dazed by her experience, Blossom had no time to waste. She had to reunite with her sisters, and find out the cause of these dimensional rifts. The only problem was....how? * Bubbles: The City of Townsville! On a quiet night, Professor Utonium was making the formula to create the perfect little girl- It's okay, Mr. Announcer Man! I can take it from here! ^__^ ''-ahem- ''Hi there! I'm Bubbles! You might know me as one of the Powerpuff Girls, where we fight to keep the nice people in the City of Townsville safe! See? I even drew a picture! There's the Mayor, and Ms. Bellum, and even that strange talking doggie that nobody finds it weird that he can talk- You, uh...do know that the audience can't see your drawing from here, right? Oh! Uh...silly me! Tee hee! Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. It's really fun to be a super hero, but I really wish we didn't have to fight! And sometimes those monsters are really, really scary sometimes! Some people say that I'm the 'heart' of the team, but hearts are gross! Ew! Some people also say that I'm not too bright, either (usually Buttercup) but Professor Utonium says that I shouldn't take on what they say! Still, how can anybody be so mean? T__T Still, I really wish I knew where everybody was right now. See, the mayor called us to deal with a situation downtown, and I don't remember what happened, but all of a sudden, I got this cute little outfit and this magic wand that makes different kinds of bubbles! It's really cool! There's bubbles that can go boom, and bubbles that make the ouchies go away, and I can even make one that looks like a bunny! Oh, sorry, I got ahead of myself. I've really got to find Blosson and Buttercup, cause all sorts of bad things are happening! Lucky for me, I found this cute little monkey along the way! Aw, look at him, the way he's got a big M on his head! SQUEE! And he's making these monkey noises and waving his arms almost like he's seeing something behind m- -KLUNK- OH NO. NO NO NO. NOT THE HAIR! NOT THE HAIR!!! T________T Okay, that's it, mister! I'm done being cute once you mess with my locks! I'M HARDCOOOOOORE NOW!!!! * Bumblebee: TBA. * Buttercup: TBA. * Connie: TBA. * Courage: TBA. * Daring Do: TBA. * Dexter: A gifted genius from birth, Dexter spearheads many crucial experiments and creates his inventions in the seclusion of his secret laboratory (well, it was a secret until that stew-pid sister of mine happened to find it, and now I can't go a single day without that bonehead blowing up something in my lab!). One day on a routine run on his experimental dimensional scanner, his alarms blared. Several rips in time and space were forming not just in his dimension, but others as well! Dexter went pale, knowing fully well the consequences if this went unchecked! Consulting with various scientific minds from across the multiverse, Dexter realised that the source of these anomalies would eventually unravel reality itself, ending all of existence! With no time to lose, Dexter got his best gear out for the job (at least those that that IDIOT sister of mine did not blow up today, anyway) but soon realised that this was not a battle that he alone should fight. "According to the findings performed by my pink colleague, several of my allies have already been torn from their homeworlds. Because of the anomalies, some have been transported to alternate realities, merging with their counterparts to prevent an inadvertent time paradox! Others have been given strange new abilities summoned by the twists caused by the reality rifts! And others....I don't know what became of them. What I do know, is that I must find them. If my calculations are correct, the source of these happenings could be the biggest threat the universe has ever known! And now it is up to me, Dexter, boy genius, to find these lost heroes and put an end...to the crossover chaos!" * Demongo: TBA. * Discord: TBA. * Ed: TBA. * Father: TBA. * Finn & Jake: This is the story of a young boy and his canine companion, who one day, after rescuing the fair Princess Bubblegum from the Ice King, were chasing after a group of ninjas who just robbed an old man, when all of a sudden, a portal suddenly appeared and the two heroes were knocked out cold! When they awoke, they found themselves in a strange new dimension, being slowly devoured by an evil overlord who sought to conquer the multi-verse! Without a moment to spare, the young lad whipped out his sword, and gave a nod to his stretchy companion. "I don't know where we are, but that huge dude is acting like a butt, and we've gotta stop him!" Jake: I dunno, dude. That guy seems pretty huge and scary. Are you sure now's the time to take him on?" "Oh, I know exactly what time it is, Jake. ADVENTURE TIME!" And so, our young hero charges bravely forward, looking to slay a great evil and find a way back home. * Flame Princess: TBA. * Flapjack: TBA. * Garnet: TBA. * Grim: Having lost a bet to a little girl and her idiot friend over the soul of their hamster, Mr. Snuggles, The Grim Reaper was forced to give up his job of collecting souls to be their playmate forever! Feeling totally enslaved and degraded, there is nothing Grim wishes more than to get back his freedom and go back to becoming what he has always been the best at- being the living personification of Death itself! Or at least he did, until he got attached to de little maggots. Oy vey. What truly makes him outstanding is his scythe, a mystical weapon imbued with many of Grim's special powers, including his control over the dead. To this end, many have tried to seize the power of this for themselves, often resulting in supernatural threats of all kinds winding up on the trio's front door. * Grimlock: TBA. * Gumball and Darwin: TBA. * Gwen Tennyson: TBA. * HIM: TBA. * Hoss Delgado: TBA. * Jasper: TBA. * Johnny Bravo: Listen up, folks. You are bearing witness to the bronzed behemoth, the lady slayer, God's gift to women himself, the one, the only, Johnny Bravo. Huh! Yeah....that's the stuff. Look at those gorgeous pecs! You could bounce flapjacks off of those bad boys! ''So, this weird thing happened to me at Pop's Diner the other day. I was eating some chilli (at least...Pops said it was chilli) and scoping some babes at the front counter while Carl was flapping his gums about....'dimensional rafts' or some boring blah like that, when all of a sudden, I was like several feet up in the air, and I landed face first in my bowl of chilli. Dang. I then found myself in this place. Don't know what it was called, but it was full of candy! So, I helped myself to a couple of bites when I was arrested by a couple of bananas. Something about eating them out of house and home. Whatever. You don't wanna hear about this boring stuff! I'm gettin' to the good part! This bodacious babe in pink approached me, sayin' something about me being another human when she thought some dude named...I dunno. 'Fin' or something, was the last one. I put the moves on her and asked if she'd like to remedy that. Man, that slap was painful. And so was the fall down those stairs. All 300 of 'em. So, when I came to, she asked me for a favour. I said, "Anything for you, bubblicious babe!" She did that rolling eye thing and started yappin' like Carl about those dimensional raft things again (what is with these people's obsession with rafts?), and told me that their kingdom's hero had gone missing, and since I was a stranger to their land, if I could go help find this 'Fin' guy. I said sure thing, pretty momma, but in exchange, she's gotta go out with me. She let out a groan, and then said sure, and then....a bit cloudy, something about 'Now get moving, yah ding-dong!' and kicking me in the air several feet away from the Kingdom ...she wants me. * '''Juniper Lee': the newest Te Xuan Ze of her hometown of Orchid Bay, a gifted warrior capable of seeing beyond the veil that separates the mortal realm from the realm of magic. It is her duty as a descendant of a long line of Te Xuan Ze warriors to protect both the interests of mankind and the creatures that inhabit the magic realm, and ensure that the two are always kept in balance. Unfortunately, due to her lineage, a Te Xuan Ze is sworn to protect the city of Orchid Bay (to the point that they can't even leave the city if they wanted to), until that warrior has offspring to continue the bloodline. This comes much to the dismay of June, who wants more than everything to have a normal life and not one where people assume she's crazy. Unbeknownst to her, a crisis would soon emerge that wouldn't just shake up Orchid Bay, but the world at large. Many of the creatures of the magical realm began actively fleeing Orchid Bay, sensing a terrible evil approaching. Upon checking it out, Juniper's bracelet went crazy with the unleashed magical energies, and knocked her out. When she came to, she woke up in an unfamiliar place - she has no idea where she was, but, most importantly, she wasn't even in Orchid Bay anymore! What's more, there was a side effect to her bracelet absorbing the influx of magical energies - she could now effectively use magic in the forms of energy blasts and summoned weapons as an (almost) fully realized Te Xuan Ze! Unfortunately, having no idea what to do or where to go, Juniper seemed lost, fighting hordes of monsters along the way, until a samurai found and aided her, explaining that they were needed, and that he would help her improve as a warrior along the way. "Sure beats having chemistry at three, that's for sure." Little did June realize that her true test as a Te Xuan Ze would come to pass... * King Sombra: TBA. * Kuki Sanban: TBA. * Lapis Lazuli: TBA. * Lemon Zest: TBA. * Lord Tirek: TBA. * Marceline Abadeer: The rock and rolling Queen of Vampires, Marceline is one of the very few survivors of the Mushroom War. She owes her longevity to her vampiric nature and the aid of a fellow survivor by the name of Simon, who watched over her like a father when she was little. A thousand years had passed since then, and Marceline has grown into quite the wild child, always looking for a little mischief and fun wherever she may find it! However, don't make the mistake of thinking she's not a formidable opponent - Marceline can be quite terrifying when riled up! She is the sole heir to the nightmarish Nightosphere, but she doesn't want anything to do with that realm or her real father, who happens to be the Lord of that realm. * Megatron: TBA. * Mojo Jojo: TBA. * Monkey: TBA. * Mordecai & Rigby: TBA. * Mung Daal: TBA * Nigel Uno: the leader of Sector V in the Kids Next Door, an organization dedicated towards ending the tyranny of adults towards kids. Though he's a strategic expert, some may call him a pretty tightly wound kid who takes his job a little too seriously! Regardless, Nigel has a strong sense of justice (which is pretty much the order of the day when you're the son of the legendary Numbuh Zero!) and has led his team to many countless victories against the grown-ups who try to make innocent kids do horrible, nasty things, like eat broccoli and do tons of homework (Er.....believe me, it's a lot worse than it sounds.) It's also a good thing that Nigel is one of the best there is at what he does, too, as he often finds himself in the crosshairs of the evil Father, who wants to transform kids everywhere into mindlessly obedient children who do everything adults say without question! * Optimus Prime: TBA. * Peridot: TBA. * Princess Luna: TBA. * Queen Chrysalis: TBA. * Ratchet: TBA. * Rex Salazar: TBA. * Robotboy: Created by renowned scientist Professor Moshimo, Robotboy is a walking arsenal beneath a compact exterior. When inactive, he turns small enough to fit into a backpack, but once he engages his combat mode (or 'super-activated'), watch out! This robot's armed to the teeth with various weapons and enough potential to bring down an army! He was entrusted into the hands of Tommy Turnbull (the professor's #1 fan), to prevent Robotboy from falling into the hands of evil. Despite his incredible power and quite destructive capabilities, Robotboy has the curiosity and intellect of a 12 year old, seeking to protect and learn more about the world he's been programmed to live in. * Rob: TBA. * Rose Wilson: TBA. * Samurai Jack: His land cursed by an ancient evil, the rurouni known simply as "Jack" wandered the world as a young boy, training in the ways of the samurai to bring an end to the monstrosity of Aku, the evil shape-shifting demon sorceror. He is armed with a magic sword, forged to bring an end to Aku's evil. He once battled Aku to near-defeat, until the wily overlord banished him to the future, where his will is law and Jack would be doomed to be forever hunted down. Ever the determinator, Jack travels all over this strage world, with his noble quest in his mind and a strong desire to return home in his heart. During a rare moment of peace and meditation, Jack sensed a great evil. A presence that threatened many innocents, and would not only destroy them, but forever plunge all of time and space into utter chaos. The magic sword at his side ached for combat, and his desire to right the wrongs he felt stirred within him. As quickly as these visions came to him, Jack disappeared into the shadows, preparing to join the battle yet to be fought.... * Shockwave: TBA. * Sideswipe: TBA. * Skips: TBA. * Sonata Dusk: TBA. * The Lich: TBA. * Van Kleiss: TBA. * Vilgax: TBA. * Wheeljack: TBA. * Zak Saturday: TBA. Costumes Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Cartoon Network